


Terres arides

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Piafabec est une secouriste très motivée. Mais peut-être gagnerait-elle à faire preuve de davantage de prudence...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Terres arides

Piafabec était de retour, après une dure journée de mission.  
Comme pour toutes ses missions, il était temps pour elle de panser ses blessures.  
Tout en mangeant une baie oran, elle se maudit d’avoir été blessée une fois de plus.  
Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à s’en sortir, sans subir autant de dégâts ?  
Comment devenir plus forte ?

-Airmure… j’ai besoin de ton aide.  
-A quel sujet ?  
-… A ton avis, qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour être plus forte ?  
-Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dire par «forte».  
-J’en ai marre d’être toujours blessée quand je rentre d’un donjon. Je suis la seule de l’équipe à qui cela arrive. Alors… qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-Tu sais, Piafabec… je crois que tu es un peu trop imprudente. Et que c’est ce qui te joue des tours. Tu as tendance à foncer dans le tas pour te confronter aux pokémons hostiles.  
-Mais… je ne peux quand même pas battre en retraite ! Je dois défendre notre équipe !  
-Cette loyauté pour notre équipe est tout à ton honneur. Mais peut-être devrais-tu réfléchir un peu plus avant de te jeter dans l’action. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Regarde-moi, par exemple: je suis de type acier, beaucoup croient donc que mes ailes sont très lourdes. Pourtant, il n’en est rien: mes plumes, même si elles peuvent être utilisées comme armes, sont très légères.  
Tu dois observer tes adversaires avant d’attaquer. Non seulement certains peuvent se révéler plus résistants que les apparences ne le laissent penser, mais une mauvaise évaluation des types peut t’attirer de graves ennuis. Tu es certes immunisé aux types spectre et sol, mais bien des pokémons ont un double type. A commencer par les pokémons sol-roche, l’une de tes faiblesses principales ! Et malgré tes résistances naturelles, tu n’es pas immunisé au poison…  
-… Maintenant que tu le dis, c’est vrai qu’il m’arrive souvent de me prendre des attaques lourdes en dégâts, auxquelles je ne m’attendais pas…  
-Tout ça pour te dire que tu n’as pas à te mettre en danger pour prouver ta valeur. Personne ne doute de ton courage, Piafabec. Alors, à l’avenir, prends le temps d’évaluer la situation avant de t’engager en combat. Et si tu estimes que tu es trop désavantagée, reste à l’arrière, en soutien des autres.  
-Tu as sûrement raison… merci, Airmure, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Malosse, je viens de parler à Airmure, pour m’améliorer en tant que secouriste. Tu aurais des conseils à me donner ?  
-Un conseil ? Voyons voir… peut-être pourrais-tu laisser davantage de place au travail d’équipe ? Je te connais: tu aimes foncer en première ligne. Seule. Dans certaines situations, ce zèle est bienvenu. Je suis même sûr que tu as sauvé tes partenaires plus d’une fois. Mais n’oublie pas que dans équipe de secours, le mot équipe est aussi important que le mot secours. Tu es encore jeune, je comprends ton envie de montrer de quoi tu es capable. Mais nous croyons tous en toi, Piafabec. Tu penses que tu dois devenir forte; tu l’es déjà. Tu dois juste apprendre à mieux composer avec les autres. Un dicton dit que l’union fait la force. Médite là-dessus d’ici ta mission suivante.  
-Merci, Malosse, je poserai des questions à mes partenaires de la prochaine fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, en guise d’exercice, Piafabec fut désignée capitaine d’équipe. Outre sa mission dans un donjon, elle en avait une autre: former une bonne équipe. Après réflexion, elle choisit Galekid et Axoloto. Et les conseils de ses colocataires portèrent leurs fruits: grâce à leurs pouvoirs complémentaires, le trio réussit à retrouver l’insomniscope égaré par un ramoloss étourdi. 

Pour autant, elle ne comptait pas renoncer à prendre des risques pour ses camarades.  
Qu’importent les risques quand la vie de ceux à qui on tient est en jeu.  
Elle continuerait donc à veiller. Protéger ses amis. Et à piquer sur ses adversaires impitoyablement.


End file.
